An organic light-emitting diode (Organic Light-Emitting Diode, OLED) can be used as a light source for a display device or for a lighting device, which has advantages of wide view angle, short response time, small thickness, light weight, and ability of bending at any angles.
An OLED light emitting device includes an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) and a passive-matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED). When compared with PMOLED, AMOLED has advantages of low energy consumption, high resolution, fast response, and other advantageous photoelectric properties, which gradually becomes a mainstream technology of OLED display.
Traditional AMOLED light emitting devices generally consist of RGB (three primary colors), and use RGB to realize full-color images. However, a color gamut range of the three primary colors of RGB is limited, resulting in a poor color saturation, which contributes to a reduced color quantity of the AMOLED light emitting devices. Accordingly, the AMOLED light emitting devices are unable to meet a development demands on color reproducibility for all kinds of the display devices.